


Identity

by RadiatedCat (Andauril)



Series: Wasteland Chronicles [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andauril/pseuds/RadiatedCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Identity is a curious thing, especially if you don't know how much of it you define yourself. - Nick offers Samantha comfort, and receives comfort in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

Samantha shivers and pulls the jacket tighter around her frame, the dozens of fine hairs along her forearms rising. She can hear the voices of the settlers at her back, their steps, can even feel their glances on her neck when she concentrates, and everytime some of them pass by it feels more and more …

There’s a reason she decided to take watch.

She should have known that physical distance won’t let her forget the real distance there is.

Her hands grip tighter the balustrades of the watchtower and she exhales, her breath visible as a small cloud in the air before her.

There are steps behind her, coming closer. Samantha doesn’t turn, eyes still pinned at the far side of the river. The faintest of hums tells her who is coming along.

To look after her, no doubt.

“Lookin’ lonely. I’d thought you might want some company.”

She still doesn’t turn around. “Hey, Nick. I’m … completely fine, though. But thanks.”

“Nice try, but you ain’t fooling me.”

Sam takes a step aside, to leave some space. There’s no point arguing with Nick anyway, and no hiding from him. He’s a detective, he has that talent to see right through anything her and pick up the hints she doesn’t even realize she’d left …

“That obvious, really? Need to work on my acting skills then.”

“Well, you ain’t exactly tryin’.”

Sam steals a glance at his face and forces a smile, a very misshapen one she suspects.

“What about you tell me what’s botherin’ you? I’ve got time.”

Sam sighs. “You’re just going to stay here and wait all night until I talk, yeah?”

“Don’t need the sleep anyway.”

“Though as much …” Samantha leans over the balustrade, brushing curly hair off her brow and sighs. “It’s just … Might have overheard you talking with Cass earlier that day. About … the other Nick.”

“Ah … There’s no need to worry about good ol’ me, Sam.”

“That’s not what I … Fuck, I just know how it is. To own yourself to someone else. I’m just the same. Just weaker than you, because it makes me feel like I didn’t even belong to myself. It’s like all I did to be my own person amounts to nothing.”

There’s understanding in Nick’s face, and he puts his hand – the one where the plating is peeled off and just the raw metal and plastic in showing – on her shoulder.

“Pretty sure you’re not exactly the same, Sam. I got everything from Nick, and I ain’t complaining. You? A memory imprint isn’t the same thing. Gen 3s like you ain’t working like me.”

“You’re sure? I lived through it. They took everything and there was just an empty shell. Not me.”

“I saw you back then, remember? You’d lost purpose and direction, but you were no mindless thing. You’re yourselves. I’ve seen it with my own eyes.”

“That’s … nice of you to say.” Samantha sighs. She doesn’t know if she can believe it.

“It’s just the truth.”

Samantha stares over to the far side of the river. She knows. Nick wouldn’t lie to her. He’s been liking out for her since the first day, he’s just that kind of person … A rare sort in the Wasteland. And he’s always been honest with her. Kind lies aren’t his style.

“You’ve become your own person, too, Nick. The things you’ve seen; the people you’ve helped … that’s been you”

“You don’t need to be nice in return, Sam.”

“It’s just the truth.” She echoes his words from before.

There’s a smile on Nick’s lips. “Yeah, it’s just that I ask myself sometimes how much of it I own to Nick.”

“It’s still not his life, right? He gave you … the means. But it’s all been you.”

“You’re good sort, Sam. And I guess you’re right.”

Sam smiles, for the first time this day honestly. “Thanks, Nick. For … you know.”

Nick Valentine returns her smile – “Anytime” – and lights a cigarette. He doesn’t leave after, and Sam is secretly glad for it. Nick’s a good sort for too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After I had the high affinity dialogue with Nick about the first Nick and that he believes that he would be nothing without him, I realized that this would be a question Samantha would be asking herself too, since she has been created as a Synth dublicate. It also was a good opportunity to write Nick and the relationship between these two.


End file.
